Your my reason AmericaXReader
by Castiel the angel of thursday
Summary: Your mum had died recently and you had a crush on this boy that was your best friend. You didn't want to be just friends but you knew he didn't like you. What will you do when he invites you to the park? What will be the out come? AmericaXReader First reader insert! Complete!


"Well, duh! We are best friends!" Your friend Alfred responded. You had done an inner sigh, yeah just friends. That was all that you both would be; you didn't want that. No you wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Why would Alfred want to be your boyfriend anyways? All you are is a normal girl that he talked to. You were currently asking him why he was at your house.

"Hey dudette?" The American waved a large hand in your face causing you to jump back in fear and skilfully tripping up, resulting to land on your butt. Alfred laughed at you while you just glared at him.

"Dude, that wasn't cool at all." You mumbled, picking yourself up. You and the American were two different people but somehow got to know each other though the bushy eyebrow guy that was England. Yourself came from (y/c) and never really hung out with people like him. Somehow the 'hero' had got you to be his friend and as time had gone on you both became best friends. You loved everything about him though, from his personality to his attitude. After a while you formed a little crush on him, you tried to ignore it but it ended you to always thinking about him. It soon turned into more than a crush because of all of these thoughts. You were confused as to why you held these feelings so you felt by scolding him more it would make it seem you didn't like him. You had fun punching him lightly and sometimes couldn't help smiling.

"(y/nickname)? Dude, you are daydreaming again!" You looked around to see the American wasn't to be seen so you closed the door. You knew full well he was probably in the kitchen.

"What did you want Alfred? I mean seriously what the hell? I didn't even let you into my house." You put your hands on your hips and made a cute glare at him. Though you wasn't trying to make a cute glare.

"Dude, we need to watch a horror together! It is gonna' be so awesome! I mean it is paranormal activity 2!" He exclaimed, shovelling his mouth with some burgers you made in case he came. You sighed, walking up to him, grabbing the food and neatly putting it into the fridge again.

"No, now out! I seriously was going to take this weekend on my own. Now you want to ruin my Sunday as well as yesterday? Dude not cool!" You started to shove him out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"C'mon! I know you wanna spend time with the hero! The film is awesome and apparently really scary! I bet it isn't-"

"Out!" You shouted, now annoyed at the blond. Your (e/c) eyes now filling with sadness, you didn't want to spend time with anyone because your mother was killed in a car crash a few days ago. You had to hold it in since and you were nearly at your limits.

"But I am bored!" Alfred wined but you didn't listen as you slammed the door on him. You then ran to your bedroom and buried your head into the pillow. Your tears didn't come though so you laid there, listening intently to the faint sounds of cars and other teens giggle as they passed by your house.

~**Le awesome time skip brought to you by Gilbird**~

A few hours later you heard your phone play its little melody that meant that someone was calling. You reluctantly got up and shuffled downstairs to your phone and answered it.

"Who is calling?" You asked as you heard a rather loud voice on the other end say something at the same time. You were confused as to what they said. "Pardon?"

"The hero is here! Meet me at the park!" America ordered you and then hung up on you. Obviously he wouldn't take no as an answer, sighing in defeat you decided to grab your (f/c) hoodie. You started to walk to the park when you realised that he didn't say which on. There were around 4 in your area, sighing in defeat you guessed you might as well call him. When you looked in your bag you couldn't find your phone. "What the…" You murmured before you realised you left it at home. There wasn't any point now anyways as you were near one of the parks anyways.

When you checked the four parks you couldn't find him anywhere so you decided to go to his house. Unfortunately it was a few miles away from the current park you were at and it was already getting slightly dark as it was winter. You looked up at the clouds to curse under your breath. The clouds were a dull grey and looked like they were about to burst with tears any minute. A bit like you it seemed, wanting to rain but being held back until it breaks.

You walked a few miles when you was exhausted and stopped to sit down for a while. Suddenly it started to pour down, immediately soaking you through. You heard thunder crash and you immediately ran towards the American's house. You were always terrified of thunder since you were little. You hated the loud violent thrashes that came, it reminded you of your father. He used to abuse you and always fight with your mother when you were very you very young. You whimpered as your legs nearly gave out and the thunder crashing you decided to go into an ally way to rest for a while.

You looked around yourself, no one was around and you were lost. Your mind had gone blank for the path to Alfred's house. You shook your head, squeezing your eyes tightly shut. You wrapped your hands around your body and walked over to the nearest alleyway.

CRASH! Screech!

You didn't know what hit you when it first happened. You didn't even know what was happening. You couldn't hear, your head hurt, and all you could think about was Alfred. You began to see blotches that were the door to darkness. You tried to fight it but you ended up giving out and closing your eyes.

You woke in a rather comfy bed when a light irritated your eyes. You decided to open them when you saw you were in a different place from your house. Looking to the side you saw a certain blond asleep at your side, holding your hand. You blushed slightly and tried to clear your throat when you couldn't because it stung too much. "Damn…" You murmured very delicately.

The blond started to awake and you panicked, knowing he would see you awake. When he did you stilled and watch his amazing blue eyes open. You own (e/c) eyes stared wide at his own. You were in a trance like that for a while until you turned away, breaking the connection.

"(y/n)!" He murmured which caused you to turn your head a little too fast towards his direction.

"What happened? Why wasn't you at any of the parks?" You bombarded, forgetting about the sore throat. You hissed in pain when he gave you some water.

"Here, drink this, the doc said to give you it when you wake up." He murmured adverting his blue orbs away from you. Hesitantly you took the drink and had mouthfuls of the drink. When you finished the drink you put it on the side. It was silent for a while as you two stared at you own spaces. You were staring at your lap and America wherever his attention was.

~~~~America's POV~~~~

When I had phoned (y/n) to go to the park I was so excited to tell her what park. I regret it now, if it wasn't for my stupid idea of confessing to her about my feelings. Maybe I shouldn't tell her as all it has brought is trouble; I end up getting her hurt. I feel like such a jerk leaving her she didn't pick up on her phone. I thought she was mad with me but I don't know why. It was only earlier that I discovered I felt these feelings for her. She probably hates me for this. I started at her beautiful face that held the most amazing features in the world. I kept a strong hold onto her hand and eventually fell asleep no matter how much coffee I consumed.

~~~~Reader Chan's POV~~~~

Right now I was starting to cry and I couldn't stop it. Everything that has happened, my mother and now this! Arthur probably hates me and if he didn't he defiantly didn't have any romantic interest in me. W-why was this happening to me? I have always done the right things and never broke the law, rebelled! So why do I get this? It makes me just wish I was already dead and done!

I shook my head no that would be selfish even if no one cared or loved me. I gotta live for some reason right? That was when you broke, your tears flowed town your face like a waterfall, your teeth clenched together, your shaking shoulders tense, your bowed head, and your clenched fists. You noticed a pair of strong arms warp around your fragile body. Your own body met with a much bigger and warmer body. You wanted to pull away and apologize but your body told you different and decided to act on its own. Your tears had stained through on his te-shirt. You calmed yourself under his comforting soft words. You finally had the strength to look up at his face. His eyes were looking at your own, he looked torn which made you want to hug him more. Of course in your mind you had to try and not to with the other side taking over. You looked down again and snuggled into his chest, taking the opportunity right now to hug him.

"(y/n)- (y/n)…" Alfred filled the silence making you jump slightly. You parted slowly, his arms hesitantly falling gently to his side.

"I am sorry Alfred… it is just for what has happened I-" The American stopped you by soft warm lips connecting with yours. You didn't respond at first but froze instead. When you felt him going to pull away you wrapped your gentle slim short arms around his body. You decided to respond, your face burning like you had a fever. His tongue licked your lips for permission to roam your mouth which you accepted. Your hands made their way to his soft blond hair and started to mess it up.

Suddenly you both heard a throat being cleared. You both stopped, yourself looking to see a certain Brit staring at you two. You blushed like Spain's tomatoes, hiding yourself under the sheets.

"Dude! Not cool! Couldn't you see what the hero and his beautiful girlfriend was doing?" Alfred shouted causing you to sink into your covers even more, though you were smiling a wide smile. It looked like you did have a purpose after all. You had to go through everything just to be happy again. Your purpose in live was to love America or Alfred.

"Mum, I love you and miss you but I hope you forgive me." You murmured before leaping out of the duvet and pouncing on Alfred. Causing you all to laugh, even the grouchy Brit.

The beginning~

* * *

**So yeah i don't own Hetalia or any characters. You belong to America ;P **

**This was my first reader insert so please give constructive feedback! I posted this also on my deviantart account and most likely post all my things on there way before i do on here. In the little comment bit to it always has more information. My DA account if you wanted to know is: the link to the actual writing of this is: art/Your-my-reason-AmericaXReader-374455876**


End file.
